J'aurais dû te dire
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Bobby Drake vient de mourir... La vie de Pyro est sur le point de s'effondrer dans le pire cauchemar possible, alors qu'il vient d'atteindre le stade d'évolution numéro 4.
1. J'aurais dû

**Note de l'auteur** : Les persos de X-men ne m'appartiennent pas, vous connaissez la chanson !

**Warning** : death fic

_Acrystar_.

* * *

**J'aurais dû te dire**

**1**

* * *

- Il n'est plus… »

Coup de bambou tombé sur le sommet de mon crâne. Les mains encore rouge de ton sang, encore tremblantes de leur échec. J'étais là, juste à tes côtés… J'étais là, juste là, à même pas un mètre de toi. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, pour t'aider, te sauver.  
Il pleut, il pleut les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux. Torrent nébuleux.  
Tu n'es plus…  
A causes de moi, de mon inefficacité, alors que tu en avais tellement besoin. Tellement besoin de moi, cette fois-là. Le regard bas, honteux… comment pourrais-je un jour les regarder en face. Ceux qui te pleureront.  
Je m'isole, accablé, abattu, anéanti, que vais-je faire sans toi ? Que pourrais-je devenir sans toi ? Leurs yeux me suivent, je n'ai pas besoin de les voir pour m'en rendre compte, pour sentir ces regards me viser, me haïr.  
Je les comprends…  
J'agirais comme eux. Les faibles, les lâches n'ont que ce sort à mériter. Je regarde mes mains, encore rouge, de ton sang séché. Je ne les laverais pas, pour contempler ma faute, mon pêché.  
Âme damnée que je suis, je brûlerais en enfer pour ne pas t'avoir sauvé. Je n'aurais que ce que je mérite.  
J'avance… sans vraiment en prendre conscience, et je me barricade dans notre chambre, dans ma chambre. Je ne pleure presque plus, je ne dois plus en avoir, de larmes.  
Je regarde cette chambre vide, vide car je suis en train de mourir, mourir de peine, et de regrets.  
J'aurais dû !  
J'aurai dû te tendre la main ! J'aurai dû, laisser aller la rage, devenir mort et chaos. J'aurai dû laisser les flammes me tuer et pulvériser Death-Bird. Mourir pour toi, n'aurait pas été la pire des choses, qui me soit arrivée. Mais non, tu m'as regardé avec ces yeux bleus translucides. Ces yeux décidés. Tu m'avais fait promettre. Promettre de ne plus jamais utiliser ce pouvoir. De ne plus me laisser brûler par mes flammes. Mais j'aurai dû ! Que de te regarder la laisser te pourfendre de ce rayon d'énergie. J'ai vu la glace fondre face à lui. Fondre, craqueler, et ta mutation disparaître…  
Et moi, la main tendue devant ce spectacle, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sinon d'hurler.  
Qu'avais-tu en tête ? Tu ne faisais pas le poids. Logan avait échoué, Tigra aussi… C'était le combat de Tornade, non le tien. Ton seul devoir était de rester derrière moi. Que vais-je faire moi, maintenant ?!  
Ma main prend feu, lentement, sûrement…  
Je n'ai plus de promesse à tenir, tu es mort, me laissant là, seul, inexorablement seul. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être revenu vers toi pour subir ça ? Je te hais… non ce n'est pas vrai, mais tout de même…  
Cette femme… si je pouvais la retrouver…  
Je décide d'attendre la nuit, non en fait je ne décide rien, je perds juste la notion du temps.  
Il s'enfuit, et moi je reste là, prostré, à ressasser ton regard et les derniers moments de ton agonie. Ton retour à l'institut déjà aux portes de l'autre monde. Et ton décès, dans les bras de Logan. Ton dernier souffle alors que le machin bleu essayait de te sauver la vie.  
Si seulement… seulement j'avais déchaîné le pouvoir redoutable que le psi-cri des hommes de mains de cette conne de femme oiseau a réveillé en moi.

C'était jeudi dernier, une mission de routine, avec Logan. Un truc banal, si il n'avait pas tiré sur moi avec ce canon étrange. La peur, la folie, la terreur. Ce rayon a fait naître en moi tout ce qui me terrifiait le plus, tout. Jusqu'à me rendre fou, incapable de différencier réalité et fantasmes obscures. J'ai failli tuer Logan. Et je m'en excuse encore aujourd'hui.  
Je tuais, j'étais en train de tuer tous ces humains qui me lançaient des pierres. Ma propre famille, ma mère, mon père, et leur regard mauvais, leur regard haineux pour ce que je suis. L'envie simplement de me voir disparaître, de me volatiliser, comme par enchantement. C'était ça qu'ils voulaient. Que je n'existe plus, que je cesse de vivre et de porter leur nom. Alors je les ai fait frire. Et c'est de là qu'a grandi ma haine. Ma rage.  
Logan a failli subir le même traitement, mais avec plus de force, plus de flammes, encore plus brûlantes et meurtrières…  
Ce rayon m'avait simplement fait franchir un stade de mon évolution. Mais un stade que je ne contrôle pas. Ce stade qui a failli coûter et la vie de Logan et la mienne.  
Alors avec ce pouvoir, j'aurais pu en finir avec l'oiseau. Mais non… tu n'as pas voulu.

Et moi je suis là, à chercher en vain une petite raison de survivre à ça.  
Et je ne trouve pas !  
Je sors de la chambre, encore plus abattu qu'à mon entrée, si cela est possible et je retourne dans les sous-sols, te rejoindre.  
Je soulève le drap blanc qui te couvre. Tu es là. Pâle, mort depuis maintenant six heures.  
Et mes larmes retrouvent le chemin de mes yeux. Celles-là sont bouillantes. Brûlure…  
Je pleure des larmes rouges. Pas des larmes de sang, mais des larmes… en fusion. Chaudes comme de la lave.  
La température grimpe, certains métaux grincent et craquent sinistrement. Ça recommence.  
Je prends ta main.  
N'aie pas peur… on sera ensemble…  
Je la serre, tendrement… Je vais mener ton corps avec moi, unis pour la fin des temps.  
Unis, toujours…  
Le drap prend feu, tout prend feu.  
Et moi aussi…  
Mes habits, ma peau, tout se consume par mes remords et mes tourments. Condamné à une vie sans toi, à un supplice pleinement ingérable.  
Les tubes à essais explosent derrière moi, le sol fond sous mes pieds, sous mes larmes. Voilà mon enfer… ma prochaine demeure… Insecte misérable qui n'a pas su te protéger… Ma seule lumière au milieu de mes ténèbres.

- Pyro ! »

Quelqu'un me parle… non, laissez-moi…  
Mon corps devient brasier puissant, je ressemble… à un ange… de longs cheveux de feu, des ailes modelées par des flammes rougeoyantes. Je suis l'abomination qu'ils ont toujours voulu que je sois. Ma main se lève vers toi. Je suis déchu depuis fort longtemps. Depuis que le mal s'est emparé de moi…  
Tu as failli me sauver…  
Bobby…  
Maintenant je dois retourner à ce que j'aurais dû embrasser depuis longtemps : le néant !  
Avec toi…  
Ton corps se consume lentement et la chaleur continue d'étreindre et d'étouffer la pièce.  
Sauvez-vous bande de fou !  
La fourrure d'Hank commence à carboniser…  
Fuis !  
Il s'en va, seule une ombre glisse entre les flammes. Brûlant et se régénérant instantanément, ou presque. Il a mal, je le sais. Sa quasi-immortalité ne vaccine pas contre la douleur.  
Je l'observe, sans pouvoir rien faire pour lui. C'est trop tard, cette puissance, je suis incapable de la contrôler.  
Je bas des ailes pour le repousser, pour le projeter plus loin, pour le sauver. Mais il tient bon. L'adamentium se plante dans le mur, pour qu'il ne recule pas. Il subit.  
Les vagues de fournaises.  
Je ne veux pas ta mort…  
Il sourit, s'avance à nouveau. Il n'a plus de poil, plus de cheveux, plus rien, qu'un corps cloqué à mort, qui essaye de se reconstituer en vain.  
Il mourra. Sa main prend feu en me frôlant. Il se dégage une odeur étrange qui me brouille l'odorat.  
La chair humaine qui cuit, tout simplement… Logan referme sa main sur moi, et ses yeux se plissent sous la douleur. Et finalement, il ne reste plus qu'un squelette d'adamentium sur moi, quelques os encore ont survécu çà et là.  
Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

- Pyro… arrête ça… »

Arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ? Pour vivre avec ce repentir éternellement ? Non… je n'y arriverais jamais. Qui saura ce que je vais devenir demain, après-demain, dans un mois… sans lui. Crever de mon ressentiment, et pourrir dans mon martyre.  
Il me colle avec tendresse contre lui, je sens sa chaire fondre, disparaître…  
Logan…  
Et puis ses lames s'enfoncent en moi pourfendant les flammes, pourfendant mon désespoir…  
J'emporterais tout le monde dans les limbes de ma souffrance. Lui, Hank, l'école entière.  
De ma bouche sortent des flammes alors que je crie, emporté par le chagrin et la douleur.  
Les ailes de flammes se referment sur nous… et quelque chose fouette l'air derrière moi. Son contact envoie tout voler derrière moi, tables, étagères… ou ce qui peut en rester.  
Le métal fond, lentement, ton corps est déjà presque consumé par mon calvaire.  
Ça se lève dans les airs, et transperce le corps à moitié disparu de Serval.  
Va-t-il mourir ? Je ne voulais pas… faire ça.  
Cette chose, cette espèce de queue pointue vient de traverser son poitrail… Il me sourit, et renfonce ces griffes en moi, que cherche-t-il à atteindre dans ce flot de flammes ? Croit-il pouvoir me tuer ?  
Tout ce qu'il arrivera à faire c'est de faire fondre son adamentium. Je suis presque sûr que je suis capable de ce quasi miracle.

- Py…ro… t'en… pri… »

Prier ? Oui, prie… prie Logan, ce soir, je donne un terme à tes propres cicatrices, tes blessures insoignables. Je vais t'aider… à mourir…  
Et l'adamentium glisse à nouveau à travers les flammes enlevant de mon corps une sorte de gemme rouge qui s'écrase sur le sol et s'éclate en minuscules fragments.  
La douleur… Les flammes sont folles, balayent la salle et disparaissent dans un bruit assourdissant. Je me retrouve projeté plus loin, et je perds connaissance…


	2. Et maintenant ?

**J'aurais dû te dire**

**2**

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, lentement… je suis… dans un caisson ? Ma main frôle la matière froide. Je suis où ?  
Hank ?  
Il me regarde à peine, note quelque chose et observe une machine.

- S'il te prend l'envie de refaire une chose pareille, John, fait le… mais tue-toi seul, et loin d'ici ! »

La haine se lit dans sa voix, s'entend. Je suis un démon… une horrible chose. Je m'assoie, et regarde tout autour de moi. Cette machine…  
180°C dans l'habitat… ? Dans ce caisson ? Cent quatre-vingt ? C'est là que je remarque cette lumière rouge tout autour de moi, cette… aura ?  
Logan… Comment va Logan !  
Hank se retourne, et me fixe avec des yeux noirs.

- S'il se réveille, ce sera un miracle, et malgré tout le pouvoir de régénération qu'il a, il aura sûrement des séquelles à vie. On aura de la chance s'il arrive encore à se déplacer correctement. A plus de mille degrés… heureusement que les sous-sols ont était fait par Magnéto, sinon… on serait tous mort à l'heure où je te parle ! »

Je me rallonge. Non en plus de ne pas te porter secours… j'ai failli tuer Logan… Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues et s'évaporent directement. Il ne reste que le sel, le sel cristallisé qui recouvre mes yeux, ma peau, mes regrets…

Hank n'est plus là. Jour après jours, je fais semblant, semblant que je me tiens calme, pourtant je joue avec le relevé de température… cinquante, trois cent, quarante… les degrés suivent mes envie, mes ordres, et alors que mes mains se collent contre la paroi transparente j'augmente les degrés jusqu'à plus de deux milles. C'est facile comme un jeu d'enfants. La matière explose et je sors, rabaissant la température de mes flammes aux trente-sept humain.  
Je sors du laboratoire, parcours les couloirs, et m'arrête devant l'infirmerie.  
Un corps allongé, des bandages, des compresses ensanglantées.  
Pardon…  
Pardon de n'avoir rien pu faire, d'avoir laissé mes flammes te transpercer… La porte se pousse, ou plutôt l'appendice qui me sert de queue la pousse. Et j'entre. Tu as l'air de souffrir…  
Ton corps n'arrive pas à recréer toutes les couches de ta peau… je n'ose même pas te toucher…  
Je suis désolé…  
J'entends un râle… très cours, et deux yeux d'une blancheur affligeante s'ouvrent pour essayer de fixer quelque chose qui leur est invisible.

- Ça… ira… »

J'espère…  
Je m'agenouille par terre, et je guète, car c'est tout ce que je peux faire… regarder passivement le destin manipuler ceux qui me sont chers…

- Logan ! »

Hank pousse la porte, épouvanté, sûrement par ma disparition et les derniers relevés de sa machine. Il me fixe, ne sachant que dire. Je ne le regarde pas, ma main caresse pieusement les draps blancs de Logan.

- Nyaw… »

Tigra pousse Hank et regarde celui qu'elle aime. Elle n'a pas besoin de le dire tout haut. Lorsque l'on aime, on comprend l'amour des autres. Je crois que ça fonctionne comme ça. Elle s'approche, tandis que je baisse la tête.

- Greer Grant Nelson te pardonne… j'arrive à comprendre ce que tu endures en ce moment. Je sais aussi que Logan te pardonnera… mais tâche de ne pas recommencer sinon je m'occuperais personnellement de ta carotide… »

Tigra m'adressa un regard félin, un peu à la Logan et quitta la pièce, m'apprenant avec une once de tristesse que Robert Drake était enterré aux côtés de Jean et de Scott…  
Je ne bouge cependant pas de ma place.  
Pendant trois longues semaines…  
A veiller un corps se recomposant avec une lenteur déconcertante. A observer son buste se soulever à mesure de sa respiration. A écouter les bips de la machine qui font échos aux battements de son cœur…  
Sans boire, sans manger, sans dormir…  
Ce nouveau corps ne semble requérir qu'une chose… ne jamais cesser de brûler.

- Va te reposer ! Ça ne changera rien à la situation si tu vas te reposer un peu… non ? »

Hank change ses pansements. La chaire reste rouge, mais le médecin qu'il est, a failli s'étouffer sous la vision. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Logan ? »  
- Hum… »  
- Tu arrives à comprendre ce que je te dis… ? »

Le corps est immobile, Logan ne répond pas… J'observe avec incompréhension ce qu'il se passe. Hank retire tous les bandages avec précipitation. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Je le ressens…

- Seigneur tout puissant ! »

Je me lève, pour regarder moi aussi, ce corps que j'ai vu décomposé et disparate. Le corps d'un grand brûlé cramoisi par mes propres flammes.  
Sa peau est rouge, fragile, mais… seule la main qui m'a agrippée semble être restée dans le même état que la toute première fois que je l'ai vue.

- Restructuration de l'épiderme à 90 pour cent pour la quasi-totalité du corps… Pas mal Logan, tu m'étonneras toujours ! »

Hank sourit, alors qu'il prépare les soins pour cette main dont la simple vision me broie le cœur.

Un mois… pile… tu ouvres les yeux alors que je caresse ta peau toujours imberbe. Cette fois-ci deux pupilles me fixent et ton nez se retrousse, alors que tes lèvres me font un sourire en coin.

- Ça va mieux p'tit ? »

Hum…  
Je m'écroule contre toi, pleurant à nouveau comme un enfant fautif, qui se complet aux remords. Je lui demande de me pardonner. Mais comme Tigra l'a dit, il m'a déjà pardonné. La tape sur ma tête en est la preuve.

- Suffit, j'en ai vu d'autres p'tit gars ! C'est pas un morveux qui va me tuer, ça serait te faire trop d'honneur ! »

Il arrache sa perfusion rapidement, de sa main gauche, la droite ne s'étant apparemment toujours pas remise de ses blessures puis il s'assoit avec difficulté, parcourant les rapports d'Hank…

- Un mois ? Hé bah ! T'es mon meilleur score ! Alors… tu t'accordes un essai dans cette nouvelle vie ? »

Je n'en sais rien… je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à Bobby pour l'instant, mais… rien que d'y penser maintenant, me rend atrocement triste.

- Tu t'en remettras, ça sera long, pas évident, mais je ne crois pas que c'est ce que voulait Bobby. Tu dois accepter le fardeau qu'il t'a donné. Survivre à ça, et à tout ce que tu pourras. Il est vrai que je peux parler moi, avec toutes ces années, j'ai appris à encaisser, je cicatrise plus vite. Mais Jean m'a laissé et me laissera une cicatrice qui jamais ne se refermera. Je dois vivre avec, tout simplement, je ne sais faire que ça… vivre… »

Logan me tire, me serre contre lui, m'empoignant de toute la force de son bras gauche. J'essayerai… un peu… tant que je pourrais gérer…

- C'est un peu chaud John… »

Chaud ? Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, je me suis laissé aller… je redescends ma température et je m'évade de sa prison. Je suis las… je crois que j'ai sommeil… Mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus longuement et je m'écroule par terre…

- Oh, je crois que notre Pyromane adoré est en train de se réveiller ! »

Logan est debout, bien habillé, sa chevelure a déjà repoussé, et un semblant de duvet recouvre son bras gauche… le droit… ?

- Bouge pas si vite… tu nous fais quoi ? »

Son bras ! Mon regard ne peut que regarder cette chose, la fixer avec horreur, non horreur pour elle, mais pour moi, pour avoir entraîné ça…  
Logan rabaisse sa manche et hausse les épaules.

- Gangrène… et la peau qui repousse est gangrenée… Hank a plutôt bien trafiqué ça… »

Sa peau est noire, jusqu'au poignet, et la main, totalement métallique. Une prothèse… en… adamentium…

- Hey ! C'est rien ok ? Je vais bien, et j'arrive et à boire et à fumer le cigare avec, alors tout va bien ! Non ? »

Comment peut-il le prendre aussi bien ? Rien ne le touche ?

- Bon tu viens, j'ai besoin de m'en griller un, et Hank me défend de fumer ici ! »

Je souris, ou presque et une fois sur pied, je m'élance à sa suite à travers les couloirs silencieux.  
On s'installe sur la terrasse du premier et sa main métallique sort un cigare et je l'allume rien qu'en le regardant.

- Oh, plus besoin de briquet avec toi… »

Il est vrai… mon regard vole sur le jardin, sur les trois tombes qui siègent en son centre, et la petite dernière, celle de Bobby. Il s'y arrête, et les larmes glissent de mes paupières.

- Pleures un bon coup, tu te sentiras mieux après… »

Ce que je fais, crispé sur la rambarde, je laisse la douleur sortir, s'extirper de mon corps… C'est une délivrance… une main chaude glisse sur mon dos, et je me glisse entre ses bras, pleurant tout mon saoul, protégé par le corps de Logan.  
Et puis les larmes se flétrissent, pour n'être qu'un souvenir, dont seuls les sillons de sel subsistent.  
Je l'aimais ! Je l'aime encore !

- Je sais, je le sais bien p'tit gars… »

J'aurais dû lui dire, plus souvent, bien plus souvent, tout ce qu'il y avait en moi ! Pourquoi ça ne sortait pas !

- Parce que… et puis, je suis sûr qu'il le savait, même si tu n'arrivais pas à lui dire. Certaines choses n'ont pas besoin de mots… »

Il a raison…


	3. Tu aurais dû

**J'aurais dû te dire**

**3**

* * *

Ce soir, je regarde les enfants faire décoller des fusées, aidés par Jubilée, c'est le quatre juillet, leurs couleurs éclairent fadement ta pierre tombale. Je t'adresse une prière, comme chaque soir, je me retourne, l'odeur de vieux tabac, le trahit à chaque fois.

- Alors, tu vas pas t'amuser avec eux ? »

Et toi alors ? Hein tu n'y vas pas… tu n'en as pas envie. En ce moment tu fais ton solitaire !

Il ne me répond pas, et regarde obstinément les étoiles qui percent la noirceur du ciel.

- Viens… »

Je le suis, avec un sourire collé au visage. Il va me montrer quoi ? J'entre dans sa chambre, surpris du foutoir qui y règne et je m'installe dans un fauteuil, après qu'il l'ait débarrassé du monticule de fringues pas pliées. Il me tend une bière, nous trinquons en silence alors que les enfants font partir le final de leur feu d'artifice et que les petites mains frappent toutes ensemble devant le spectacle…  
Le rituel de juillet ! Comme chaque année ! Mon regard vogue un peu partout, Logan n'est vraiment pas soigneux, m'enfin ça se voit. C'est pas le genre de gars à se soucier du rangement. Je me demande à quoi il pense, il a l'air à trois années-lumière de son corps…  
Je l'appelle… il me regarde vaguement et s'approche de moi.

- Je vais partir, demain. J'ai eu un flash, quelque chose qui a à voir avec mon passé. J'partirais dans la nuit, je te charge de le dire à Tornade, si je lui dis, elle va essayer de me retenir… »

Ça sent le mensonge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas la vérité. Enfin il a sûrement ses raisons, mais… Comment c'est la vie, sans Logan pour veiller sur moi ?  
Tu reviendras ?  
Ni oui, ni non… il ne reviendra pas. S'il croit que je ne peux pas lire dans le fond de ses yeux ! Il me prend pour qui ?!  
Ma main attrape son bras, et je fronce les sourcils, ma queue fouette les airs, tient ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie, et bazarde une étagère sans le faire exprès.

- Je dois partir, John, je suis désolé. »

Et moi je dis, que tu ne partiras pas ! Je ne vivrais pas une damnation éternelle sans toi ! »

- John… »

J'ai besoin de toi… Logan ! Si tu pars… tu auras une petite cinquantaine de morts sur la conscience…  
Mon aura se fait plus ardente et les quelques flammes qui me parcourent, crépitent d'envie. L'envie de tout cramer dans un feu de joie. C'est vrai ! Pourquoi vouloir partir ? Hein ? M'abandonner comme ça ! Alors que je compte sur lui tous les jours…

Et pourquoi il ne me regarde pas, pourquoi il ne me regarde pas ! Ma main lâche son bras, j'enrage ! J'enrage !

- Je ne peux pas… rester. Jean avait raison, le mauvais garçon c'est celui qui s'en va, alors qu'il devrait rester. Il est trop tard pour que je change. »

Que ce que ça vient faire là-dedans ? Hein ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je ne le comprends plus ?  
Emmène-moi !  
Il fait un signe négatif de la tête et s'allume un autre cigare.

- Tu peux pas, t'es bien ici, restes-y. J'vais pas quelque part où je peux emmener un gamin ! »

J't'en prie ! J'ai plus quinze ans !

- A comparé de moi, t'es qu'un gamin, on en reparlera quand t'en auras quatre-vingt, au moins ! »

L'appendice remue lentement, comme un métronome, et lui envoie une… claque, si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Il ne grogne pas, il baisse simplement la tête et sort de sa chambre.  
Alors, il s'en va ? Nan, il ne peut pas partir comme ça !  
Je passe par la fenêtre et me sers pour la première fois de ces ailes de flammes. Ben… je ne sais pas comment a fait Angel pour son premier vol, mais je me suis croûté en beauté ! Mais qu'importe, je cours vers le garage et m'interpose entre la moto et la sortie.

T'as pas le droit de me laisser comme ça !

- Nyaw, il n'a pas tort, Servy, tu pars sans dire au revoir ? C'est méchant ça ! »

Elle saute sur le toit d'un cabriolet et se lèche la main. Tigra a vraiment des tics… qui la rapproche plus que Logan à l'animal.

- Ce qui est ennuyeux avec les mâles comme toi, c'est le temps qu'ils acceptent leur propres secrets, il peut se passer des décennies… dommage, tout le monde a pas l'éternité devant soi ! La solution la meilleure n'est pas toujours la plus facile Logan… »

La féline semble guetter quelque chose dans le noir, sa queue s'agite dans tous les sens. Son nez se retrousse et elle fixe du regard Logan pendant quelques instants.

- Alors dit le, avant que je le dise pour toi ! Trouillard de chat ! Soit un Homme et fait face à tes secrets au lieu d'essayer de les fuir ! Et assume un peu ! Oh le voilà ! Satané mulot qui m'a réveillé ce matin ! »

Tigra m'a sauté juste devant le nez, et s'est élancé sur la pauvre bête, qui après avoir émis un cri strident s'est enfui à toute patte. Je ne comprends pas vraiment cette fille. Elle parle notre langue, mais… J'ai jamais réussi à comprendre le fond de ses dires. Je me demande si Logan l'a compris.  
Il soupire et descend de sa moto, passant sa main gauche sur son visage. Il a pas l'air très heureux.

- Elle m'énerve de s'occuper d'mes affaires celle-là ! Putain ! La prochaine fois, je lui fais bouffer sa langue ! »

Un boulon vola dans les airs pour atterrir sur le front de Logan qui pesta une nouvelle fois.

- Ok, c'est bon, et va chasser ton mulot ! »  
- Je l'ai décha ! »

Logan fait la grimace, Tigra est en train de mâchouiller… mon dieu ! Je préfère regarder ailleurs…

- Mange pas ça ! »  
- Fais che que che veux ! »  
- Ouai, ben c'est pas moi qui vais te plaindre si t'es malade ! »  
- Occupe-toi de tes fesses ! »  
- Laisse mes fesses tranquilles grognasse ! »  
- Qu'èche t'as dit ?! »

Hum… une scène de ménage ? Très peu pour moi… je vais peut-être attendre qu'ils se calment, et je… fais quoi moi en attendant ? Hum… je crois qu'ils se battent… bon, y'en a pour une bonne heure. Je soupire et je décide de quitter le garage pour aller voir Bobby.

- Attends ! Incendie sur pattes ! Part pas ! Logan a un truc à te dire ! »

La féline saute devant moi et m'envoie un coup de patte qui me propulse dans le garage. Je regarde avec ébahissement la porte se refermer immédiatement derrière moi.

- Je rouvrirais pas tant que tu l'auras pas dit ! Nana néré ! Et essayez pas de passer par la trappe, je l'ai soudée ! »

Je tourne mon regard sur Logan, je comprends vraiment rien à ce qui se passe autour de moi, Logan est plutôt énervé, et bien que Tigra est annoncé la couleur, il essaye d'ouvrir la trappe sans succès.

- Putain ! Bon, t'as gagné la naine ! »

Il allume un cigare et s'adosse à sa moto. Sa cuisse bouge toute seule. Il est anxieux ? Ou en colère ? Je n'arriverais pas trop à trancher, peut-être les deux.

- Chui pas bon dans ce genre de trucs… disons qu'en partant d'ici, ça sera plus simple, et pour toi et pour moi. »

Son cigare tombe à terre, il l'a à peine entamé, mais sa botte l'écrase violemment, il se tourne vers moi.

- Les mots c'est vraiment pas mon truc ! »

Logan… je ne veux pas que tu partes, ça va pas me faire du bien, crois-moi… maintenant si tu peux plus me supporter, je comprends, je m'en veux toujours pour ta main, je pourrais sûrement jamais rien faire pour…

- Rien à voir ! C'est pas ça du tout ! T'es un p'tit chieur, mais je m'en balance ! Le problème vient de moi ! »

Je m'approche, essayant en vain de capter son regard. Logan est mal à l'aise, vis-à-vis de moi, depuis quelques semaines, je le ressens… Il est différent. Je continue à m'approcher, il me faut une raison valable... Un mètre, cinquante centimètres, un…  
Regarde-moi…  
Un regard fuyant, coupable… je baisse la tête… je crois que je viens de comprendre.

- Bon, j'ai du chemin à faire… on s'reverra p't'être… »

Mwai… pourquoi il s'en va, pourquoi il ne tente même pas…  
De quelques coups de griffes, il se taille un chemin et part à toute allure, me laissant là, seul et froid.


	4. Grâce à Kurt

**J'aurais dû te dire**

**4**

* * *

- A toi John ! »

Tigra est en train de tomber, les flammes sortent de mon corps et je m'envole lestement vers elle. Je la rattrape en lui faisant un sourire, et plane jusqu'à la terre ferme. Bon mon pouvoir me permet pas de faire de long vol, en fait je ne sais pas trop à quoi elles me servent à part planer, mais c'est déjà un bon début.  
Angel m'applaudit alors qu'il en profite pour me narguer en faisant quelques loopings. Ouai, facile pour un poulet !  
Je rigole et sort de la salle des dangers, un bras sur l'épaule de la tigresse.

- Nyaw ! »  
- T'as raison Tigra, c'était un bon entraînement ! »

Hum, pas faux, on remonte tous les trois dans une bonne humeur et je la sers un peu plus contre moi en rigolant. La vie sans Bobby, j'y suis arrivé. Soit, je pleure encore, de temps en temps, mais la cicatrice se referme.

- Oh Mr Wolverine ! »

Tigra sursaute et regarde sur le pas de la porte, la silhouette qu'on connaît par cœur. Instinctivement, et surtout après son regard insistant sur mon bras, je lâche Tigra et me décolle d'elle.

- Nyaw ! De retour parmi nous ?! »  
- Pas pour longtemps ! J'ai un message de Kurt pour Ororo ! »  
- Oh, le mâle va encore disparaître, ce n'est plus amusant du tout ! »

Tigra me tire par le bras vers le grand salon, et je la suis, me dévissant presque la tête pour l'observer. Il n'a pas changer, en un… an…

- Nyaw ! Plus bas ! »

Je souris, ma main descend au creux de ses reins et fouille un peu la fourrure courte.

- Tu le vois ! La vilaine, vilaine tique ! »

Hum… je la vois, du bout du doigt je la crame et tapote le dos de la jeune femme.

- Merci ! John ! »

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais, je sens la présence de Logan, alors même qu'il ne dégage pas cette odeur de cigare… Je l'observe et il se détourne brusquement pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle claque bruyamment, et, dans une impulsion je me mets à courir derrière lui. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne revienne ! Un an ? Des années ? Jamais !  
Courir après lui est impossible. Il est coup de vent, jamais je n'ai réussi à le retrouver durant toute cette année.  
Je m'arrête de courir, il est devant la stèle de… Bobby ?

- Ça à l'air d'aller apparemment. Ça fait longtemps ? Toi et Tigra… »

J'étouffe à peine un tss entre mes dents.  
On est pas ensemble. On fait partie d'la même team avec Angel, c'est tout. On est pote… Vu que à part eux deux, les autres sont pas trop chaud à aller sur le terrain avec moi. Z'ont pas tous l'esprit aussi ouvert que toi. La mort de Bobby va me poursuivre jusqu'à la mort…  
Il secoue la tête et fait un léger sourire. Je crois qu'il est soulagé par rapport à Tigra.  
Et toi… alors… tu vas encore partir ?

- Hum… »

Cette fois-ci, je te laisserais pas partir… il manque un membre dans notre équipe…

- Oh ? Il vous faut un suicidaire à envoyer ? »

Il me faut quelqu'un en qui j'ai une totale confiance… Et c'est moi le projectile… je laisserais plus jamais quelqu'un faire du mal aux gens que j'aime. J'ai appris à manier mon pouvoir, et il est pas né celui qui… me prendra à nouveau celui que…  
Je me gratte le crâne, regardant les lettres de son nom. Robert Drake…  
Que j'aime…  
Pardon… Bobby.  
Logan ne dit rien, d'ailleurs il semble un peu… comment dire. Décontenancé.

- Gamin… »

J'ai vingt-trois ans ! Alors le gamin laisse-le où il est ! Et… viens m'embrasser plutôt…  
Je fais la moue, et comme il se décide pas, je m'approche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elles sentent le tabac froid…  
J'aurai dû te dire… de ne pas partir en me laissant tout seul comme ça. J'aurais dû te dire que… tu me laissais pas totalement indifférent. Je suis heureux que Kurt t'ait envoyé ici…  
Il m'enserre dans ses bras, et je respire son parfum musqué. Je suis bien là, et je ne veux aller autre part. Mes mains montent dans sa crinière… j'adore comment il se coiffe, j'adore sa barbe mal rasée, j'adore son côté sauvage. Il est loin de tout ce que j'aimais chez Bobby. Ça me fait tout drôle, d'être là, juste devant sa tombe, en train de caresser un autre homme. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Je ne suis pas une machine, je ne suis pas sans cœur, à mon grand damne. La damnation la plus cruelle a toujours une faille…

- J'reste… mais… »

Je sais…  
Je sais qui il est, comment il est. Aimer l'inaccessible pour rester ce loup solitaire, rôle dans lequel il se complait tant. Peut-être qu'il m'aime depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne l'ai découvert, et sans m'en rendre compte, je suis passé du stade inaccessible, au stade accessible, et ça a été la raison de son départ. Pourquoi ne laisse-t-il pas le bonheur l'étreindre ? Pour ne pas goutter à la douleur de la perte ? Être immortel…  
Je le tire par la manche de son blouson, passant devant Tigra qui ronronne en nous regardant monter les marches. Je lui envoie un sourire. Je sais qu'elle a aimé Logan autant que moi dans cette histoire, mais que maintenant, elle, elle a tourné la page… d'ailleurs les marques de griffures dans le cou d'Angel sont… énigmatiques ?  
Je referme la porte de sa chambre derrière lui, je me suis amusé à tout rangé, et faire un brin de ménage.

- Et bien ! C'est bien propre ! »

Ça méritait cinq bonnes heures de ménage…

- Tu… ? »

Hum… Il sourit, et attrapant une pile de magasines divers et variés, je m'approche de lui.  
Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai trouvé, entre tes magasines de moto et de sport…  
Il ricane et baisse la tête.

- Je suis qu'un homme… »

Oh ? Je ne parlais pas des revues pornos… Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu laisses derrière toi Logan… Heureusement que c'est moi qui ai fait le ménage…  
Il me regarde étrangement et attrape la revue tendue. De vue ? Une revue ordinaire sur les voitures de sport… Rien d'anormal, mais contenant des tonnes de feuilles blanches barbouillés d'une écriture incompréhensible et d'une photo de moi, une photo que Jubilée avait prise, lors du campement de seconde année, à moitié à poil et pas frais. J'avais cru avoir brûlé l'appareil ce jour-là… Mais la pellicule avait survécu…

- Oh ! Je m'en rappelais plus ! »

Comment tu as eu ça ?

- Cinquante dollars payés cash… »

Cette Jubilée, faire payer un prof ! Elle avait pas honte !

- Plus deux cent pour les négatifs… »

Hein ? Les négatifs ? Je le regarde surpris et il balance la revue derrière son épaule.

- Je voulais pas prendre le risque qu'un autre ne voit ça… ou une autre ! »

Je balance la tête sur le côté et je m'approche de lui, pour le prendre dans mes bras. J'embrasse son torse et je le pousse dans le lit. Il me regarde avec un brin de malice dans les yeux et tend les bras vers moi.. Je me mets à cheval sur lui, et avec tendresse je viens cueillir un baiser. Sa main gauche coule sur moi jusqu'au creux de mes reins.  
Le baiser est long et langoureux, peut-être un tout petit peu plus mordant que ceux partagés avec Bobby. Je ne devrais pas comparer, je sais, mais… j'ai l'impression d'en avoir besoin, comme pour mettre un fossé gigantesque entre celui qui fut mon premier amant et véritable amour et celui qui grappille sa place avec passion.  
Lorsqu'enfin le baiser prend fin, ou plutôt que je suis obligé de le rompre par pure bienséance, je me love dans ses bras et je ferme les yeux.  
Il sourit, le cigare au creux des lèvres… j'adore l'odeur de son tabac, son odeur, son corps, tout ce qu'il est…


	5. Pardon Bobby

**J'aurais dû te dire**

**5**

* * *

La nuit fut longue, en tout cas pour moi, car lui, il dort comme un bébé… Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, de le caresser. Il sourit en dormant, comme il peut être beau quand il s'y met. Il grogne un peu en se tournant vers moi et ouvre enfin les yeux.

- Salut… petit merdeux ! »

Je rigole en allant chercher un baiser, je le voulais court pourtant, mais entre ce que je veux, et ce que je veux en sentant ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes, il y a un gouffre assez gigantesque. Nos corps s'enroulent dans les draps. J'ai commencé par prendre les initiatives, assis sur ses hanches, embrassant sa peau, caressant son corps, le déshabillant avec douceur et puis, Logan s'est soustrait à mon toucher pour échanger nos places. Je ne suis pas habitué à être… en dessous, je le regarde étrangement. Mais d'un autre côté c'était prévisible, non ? Et pourtant je le vain espoir qu'un jour, juste une fois, je puisse prendre cette place avec lui…  
Il m'embrasse, tendrement, sauvagement, sa main gauche glissant sous mon t-shirt, remontant, descendant…  
Je souris, je frémis, gémis, consumé non par mes flammes mais par celles qu'il allume en moi. Je l'aime…  
Mon regard se pose sur la bague que je porte au doigt et je la retire pour la poser sur la table de chevet. Je ne veux pas de la bague de Bobby pendant que je livre mon corps à Logan. Par respect, et pour l'un et pour l'autre.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

Je fais non de la tête et me rallonge, le regardant avec tendresse.  
Je veux que tu continues…  
Les baisers reprennent, une main froide glisse sur ma peau, j'en frémi, et la prend dans l'une de mes mains, la serrant, la dirigeant contre mon ventre.  
Ma ceinture disparaît, mon pantalon la rejoint, mon boxer… Et Logan détaille mon corps, comme Bobby l'avait fait pour notre première fois. Bon, bien moins timidement.  
Il ôte son polo et reprend les baisers, les caresses, mon corps glissant tout contre le sien. Jusqu'à ce que lui aussi soit complètement nu, offert à mon regard.  
Un corps musclé, tellement différent de celui de Bobby, plus… âgé, plus homme, tout simplement.  
Et dans cette cacophonie de sensations, de sens, d'amour et d'envies, j'apprends à goûter aux affres de la soumission. Les jambes repliées contre son corps, le bas du dos posé sur son oreiller, et le bruit du pendentif qu'il a autour du cou, ce bruit rythmé par ses mouvements en moi.  
Je vie ce que Bobby vivait avec moi, et je comprends ses sourires, ses gémissements, ses regards. L'envers du décors a de très bons côtés… je l'attire vers moi, je l'embrasse, passionnément et je le retourne, je ne vais pas laisser ma chance passer, de lui faire découvrir ce plaisir incommensurable. Il me regarde étrangement, je souris et il fait non de la tête.  
Oh que si…

- John… non attends… »

Je n'attends rien, mes doigts se sont glissés en lui, un sourire scotché sur mon visage. Il grogne et me fusille du regard. Je n'ai pas peur, il ne me fera rien, d'ailleurs, il se laisse faire, de mauvaise foi, mais…  
Laisse-toi un peu aller, détends-toi…  
Je glisse en lui, et il grogne plus fort, détournant le visage d'un geste brusque. J'attends un peu, jouant avec son corps, le chauffant avec une pointe de taquinerie. Et puis je commence les mouvements, amoureusement, délicatement, je prends soin de ne pas lui manquer de respect. Car il me l'impose. Dire qu'avant je pouvais pas le piffrer. Et maintenant je dis qu'il m'impose le respect. Cet homme m'est important… C'est fou... j'étais trop insolant pour me rendre compte qu'il était le seul dans cette école à me correspondre. C'est vers lui que j'aurais dû me tourner et non Erik...

- John… »

Son corps se fait mou, je sais qu'il le ressent, en ce moment même. Ce plaisir qui grimpe le long de la colonne vertébrale, qui s'étend partout, à l'intérieur, dans le ventre, dans le bas ventre, partout, puissamment, qu'on voudrait… que l'autre aille un peu plus vite…  
J'accélère, son corps se contracte, et m'attire à lui, pressement.  
Il ondule, m'embrasse et se laisse glisser dans le plaisir.  
Je suis heureux, de pouvoir voir ce spectacle. De pouvoir lui procurer ça…  
Il me sourit, m'attrape par le bassin et reprend sa place de dominant, d'un coup de rein ferme.

- T'es encore trop jeune… »

Il sourit… je souris aussi, je sais que c'est pour me taquiner, pour m'embêter…

- Mais… je te donnerais peut-être l'autorisation de t'améliorer… »

Ah oui ?

- Hum… mais pour l'instant je fini ce que j'ai entamé, je vais t'apprendre à pas demander l'autorisation… »

Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres et le laisse terminer, me laissant assaillir par ses coups de reins fougueux.  
J'atteins le paroxysme de la jouissance de peu avant lui, me retrouvant pour la première fois de ma vie emplie d'une chaleur corporelle.  
Je soupire de bienêtre et l'attire contre moi pour un câlin tendre et affectueux.  
Je t'aime…

- Moi… aussi… »

Quel grand timide ! Je ricane et ferme les yeux. Je crois que je vais sécher l'entraînement…

- A toi John ! »

Serval me regarde, et je lui fais un mouvement de tête positif, mon corps devient flammes démoniaques, sa main d'adamentium m'attrape, et je concentre mes flammes pour créer ces espèces d'ailes étranges. Je m'envole décimant la sentinelle et grâce à ma queue je retombe tranquillement sur terre après m'être agrippé à un réverbère qui gardera une marque mordante de mon passage brûlant.

- Nyaw ! »

Cette fois-ci Angel s'avoue vaincu. Je souris, notre première mission s'est soldée par une victoire écrasante. Je lève la main et frappe la sienne, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement et de rentrer bras dessus bras dessous avec lui et le nouveau couple coqueluche de l'école, le petit chat et son pigeon…

* * *

2005 J'espère que vous avez aimé ? C'est un couple peu usité.  
Correction 2009


End file.
